User blog:Peachstar Kratt/Alpha Kratt's IMDB Episode Plot Theories
BIG NEWS: NEW EPISODES ARE SET TO AIR IN OCTOBER GUYS. AND IT'S GONNA BE A WEEK-LONG SPECIAL...MAYBE FOR HALLOWEEN. Because I'm board bored. Like, look at a wood floor panel in your house's living room. That's how bored I am. So these are my speculated plots for the episodes featured on IMDB. Since WTTW has episodes up but no name, I'm gonna follow IMDB's list. Job Well Undone I feel in this episode, one of the agents--maybe Olympia--screws up a case in a way, and Ms. O kinds of berates her for it, makes her feel bad, maybe so much that she starts to dislike work. Otis has to cheer her up and get her motivated to like work again as much as she used to. (we're gonna have a simpson, and freda fiver the (maybe) villain, guys :D) High Maintenance This I feel is where the scene where Otis is dressed in Maintenance gear (and standing with Dr. O) comes from. I sense irony--there could be too few Maintenance people (you have, what, 50-something people? 60-something? I forget but I thought it was 56) and Olympia and Otis have to take up the role. Like Night Shift, but taking up the Maintenance job instead of the Night Shift job. Three's Company I'm guessing this is when, aside from Olympia and Otis being partners, they're gonna get a new agent who doesn't have one temporarily? MY OS FAN IDEA MAY COME ALIIIIIIIVE Rookie Night This episode can go a number of different ways--it can either be Season 2's Hold the Door but at night, or it can be a sleepover. I don't care if it isn't these two, any episode with "Night" I want to know the plot of, no exceptions. Strike IMDB states that there's gonna be a "labor dispute" between Oksana and Ms. O in this one. According to Cortana (yay Windows 10--no more stretchy :D), a labor dispute is "a controversy between an employer and its employees concerning the terms or conditions of employment, or concerning the association or representation of those who negotiate or seek to negotiate the terms or conditions of employment." So basically, Oksana isn't liking--or going to like--the way she's treated as a chef, she's gonna complain to Ms. O about it, and Olympia and Otis are left to resolve it (umm, natch). Extreme Cakeover I'm going to take a crack at it and say this episode is where the image of the Puppy Master, a chef, Olympia in a waitress's outfit and Otis's in a chef's outfit comes from. But I think that there's gonna be cake involved--or perhaps it'll be like what I thought Recipe for Disaster was gonna be: I originally thought the Season 1 ep would involve food of some kind due to its title. It really turned out to be a storytelling, "partner disagreement" episode. That was a shame. But with S2 evolving and blossoming I think there's gonna be baking involved--fun fun! The Voice Ooh, this one's up for debate. If PBS decides to roll with this they could get sued by NBC--there's a show on TV of the same name, kind of like American Idol. But maybe singing's going to be in this? Ooh, or it could be a musical episode! :D Odd Squad needs a musical episode with just agents singing songs like for almost the majority of the episode. Those types of eps are fun. :) Oona and the Oonabots A sequel of sorts to Oscar and the Oscarbots. In this episode it's rumored that Oona's going to use her Oonabots to help Ocean catch a creature, but I don't think that's true. IDK what else it could be though. Oscar's Oscarbots were there to help Ms. O make the perfect juice box, but the "S2 Version" will be a surprise to me. O is for Opposite Ahaha, this'll be a good one. Maybe it'll be like "Invasion of the Body Switchers", just with Olympia and Otis instead of Oscar (or, if it was set to air in S2, Oona) and Ms. O. If that's correct, then I only have one thing to say: THE TITLE FITS. '''(One thing I found funny, though, was that there's a "Taekwondo Tony" and a Sales Person listed in the cast of this episode. If Taekwondo Tony is the name of a villain--I'll bet $10 on it that it is, what with the alliiterative villain naming theme in the show--I will '''Fno odd!KING ''LOSE IT, ''because that is going to be one badano odd!s of a villain.) So that's all guys--my speculations on the rest of the S2 episodes! Do you guys agree with any of these? Do you think they're different? Comment below! Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts